Shape Shifting
by The Threat
Summary: Another oneshot, which partly takes place somewhere during one of my earlier stories, and partly takes place years before the events of my first story.


Disclaimer: "Heroes" is created by Tim Kring, and this story is inspired on the "Heroes Graphic Novels". Also, the character "Christina" is mine.

* * *

With the promise of helping her get rid of her cancer, Christina was brought into the secret facility, which was guised as a paper-producing company. But upon entering the facility, she met with a man with horn-rimmed glasses, who immediately found it necessary to restrain her. He ordered his men to use tranquilizers to sedate her, after which she got tied to an electric wheelchair. Though only half awake, Christina knew that these men knew more about her than she thought. They knew she could either change herself into someone stronger, or even change her nails into natural substitutes for knives. If she were to do any of that, than the use of ropes, tape, or even handcuffs, would all be rendered useless. Which was probably the reason they decided to use fishing wire on her. Her boyfriend, who was the one to have gotten her their in the first place, tried everything he could to get her out. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't fully conscious to be aware of anything happening to her at all. All there was to her, in the state she was in, was to relive some of the things that had happened to her in the past.

She grew up with a not so typical old fashioned mother. Some people would say that their parents are old-fashioned just because they don't understand modern slangs and such. This mother was different, in that she didn't want to know of any such thing. She held on to one too many old traditions, in such a way that when the, at the time, young Christina was to go to high school for the first time, her mother wanted her to be all dressed up... to literally look like one of those old china-made dolls. This wasn't an outfit to go to school with, nor was something that Christina liked wearing, so naturally she didn't want to go to school that day looking like this. That day, she wished she were someone else, just so she wouldn't have to go through the humiliation.

When she arrived at school, the inevitable happened. Indeed, everyone laughed at her, how she indeed looked like a doll, or even... how fat she looked. When Christina heard that, she didn't understand that. Did she really look fat in this outfit? She had to know for sure, so she decided to go to the school's bathroom and look into the mirror. The horror she experienced can not be described. When she looked into the mirror, she didn't just look fat, she actually was fat. Also, her face wasn't at all anything to look at, for all the zits it had. What bothered her wasn't so much as what she looked like that moment, but moreover how she came to look like this over the cause of... seconds? Minutes, maybe? She didn't know. The weirder part was that when she returned home, she was thin again and her face was spotless.

She can remember very vividly what her mother asked when she came back, something that every mother would ask: "How was school today?"

Any other child probably would have told their parent about how they were treated at school, but for many reasons that became impossible. For one, she would have to tell her that she looked like someone else all day, for another she would have to tell her mother how much she hated the clothes she had to wear to school, which has already been proved to be a meaningless effort when the mother doesn't listen.

Once Christina was up in her room, she changed into something a bit more comfortable. Which means, she started wearing something she felt good in. Once that was done, she decided to look at herself in the mirror. She had somehow changed her appearance at school, so she tried to do it again. She tried everything she could think of, and by the end of the night, she had figured it out. She could instantly change every feature of her body. Not that someone like her needed it, for there was nothing at all wrong with the way she looked. So what good is it to change your body, especially when you don't need it?

Christina had devised a plan though. She would go to school tomorrow, looking like that fat girl she did the day before. But without her mother knowing it, she would take some more fitting clothes with her. This way, once at school, she would almost literally transform into the beautiful girl she really is. Once she made her appearance, nobody recognized her for that other girl, almost as if she was somebody else. Looking the way she does, she would have grown to be the most popular girl at school. But she didn't! She knew, better than anyone else, how those pushed aside fell. How much they must endure, just for being who they are, the way they look, or because the way their parents want them to be. In any case, at some point she decided to not hang out with the so-called "cooler" crowd, she made friends with those who really deserved it.

This memory got interrupted, by more recent memories. Hearing that there was someone near her, she tried to speak. Unfortunately, her mouth was taped, so she couldn't say anything. All she could do was hear that someone shout things, such as "No... No! I don't want to do this!" and "You! Call an ambulance!"

Even when that someone removed the tape on her mouth, she was still suffering from the effects of the drugs. All she could say was not with any sense.

"Uh... lab... ca... horn-rimmed glasses..."

Saying only these words, there was no way she could warn this person of anything. She only just managed to open her eyes, to see who was there. All she saw was a guy wearing a black jersey and a hood, which because of the way the sun shone on it caused his eyes to be obscured. Little did she know that that very image will be the only thing of this day that she would remember the next day, after which people from that facility would tell her that whatever happened to her, that hooded figure is the one to blame.


End file.
